


To Find Her Own Way

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: DCU (Animated), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>6th fic written for a Teen Titans (any verse) What if prompt at fic_promptly during their Contest week. This particular fic has a small possibility of being a continued 'verse.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Find Her Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> 6th fic written for a Teen Titans (any verse) What if prompt at fic_promptly during their Contest week. This particular fic has a small possibility of being a continued 'verse.

She runs from the Titans, feeling betrayed and hurt by Beast Boy as her tears of shame and fear dry on her face as she flees from the group. Had he truly revealed her secret to the rest of his team or had Robin simply figured it out like all the others before them had?

Using a rock, she flies with her pack heading towards the canyon where she had first met the team. She could consider her options there in relative peace, the farthest away that she could for the time being to get away and not accidentally hurt anyone.

Landing her rock close to where she had fought the giant scorpion, she leans back on her hands and breathes in the cool night area. Here she can find the answer, its usually always how she had her answers previously.

She doesn't hear the other presence until he's right next to her rock and speaking to her.

“Really child. This can't be how you want to live out your existence. To continue running because of your powers destroying another town. Or even a _city_.”

She doesn't open her eyes yet, but she shrugs her tense shoulders in response.

“Right now I'll take what comes my way.”

“Indeed. You don't have wait however, child, if you accept my help then together we can get you that control you are so _desperately_ looking for your power. Come with me, Terra.”

His offering is tempting, it really is and she almost wants to take up Slade on his offer. To find her center of control. But then she remembers their short confrontation that she had stupidly allowed him to lure her into a deeper part of the cave while the Titans battled his robots and how she had lost what little tentative control she actually had and nearly brought the cave down on everyone.

Calmly she stands up watching him as he watches her just as calmly and her stone floats upwards.

“Thanks for the offer, Slade, but no thanks. I'll learn to control my powers in my own way and on my own terms.”

She probably makes what will be one of the best decisions in her life since she began running in the first place and leaves the man behind her in the dust of the world to find her own way in the world. To find her own brand of control.


End file.
